


斑斓

by Kroma



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroma/pseuds/Kroma
Summary: ——就想搞一搞女A男Oby Kroma鲁加女X男精/ABO/女Ax男O/壁穴提及
Kudos: 13





	斑斓

阅览室的木门哐地发出一声闷响。

“你来早了。”精叔倚靠在窗边，借着日光仔细检查着注射瓶，末了才用余光瞥了一眼进来的人。  
“他们把我赶出来了。”吉安娜将房门落锁，又顺手丢掉了御寒用的斗篷和厚手套。毕竟伊修加德还在下雪。“队长训斥我在巡逻时饮酒。可我没有。所以我来看看是谁在‘捣鬼’。”  
精叔没理会吉安娜，他熟练地从注射瓶里抽取出足量的药剂。由于长期滥用抑制剂，常规的服用型已经对他无效，这几个月他开始改用这种注射剂。

就当精叔准备给自己注射时，吉安娜却从他手中夺走了针管。她盯着他，彩绘玻璃在她脸上投下斑驳的光影。  
精叔有些不快地抬起头，他用质问的目光正视着吉安娜。吉安娜长相俊秀，此刻两道北洋之民特有的剑眉微微皱起。她像在生气，眼角又有些玩味的笑意。  
她还是那么的强势。精叔靠回窗边表示投降。

“我对它有瘾……”

不等他辩解完，吉安娜直接掰过精叔的下颚发狠似地亲了上去。玫瑰色的口红在男精略干的薄唇上留下一抹凌乱。

精叔身为O，没有甜美诱人的味道。就算是发情期，他的信息素闻起来也十分寡淡、不讨人喜。可吉安娜就是特别钟意。  
和吉安娜那豪放的烈酒味截然相反，精叔的信息素宛若她梦乡里的北洋海风。  
“亲爱的老朋友，你又何尝不叫我犯瘾？”  
吉安娜热切地亲吻着精叔，沿着耳根一路向下。她拉开他的衬衫，令他露出单薄的胸膛。  
精叔的反应则有些冷淡，他没有反抗，也没想迎合。直到吉安娜将他的乳尖含入嘴里，细细地打着圈。  
“呃！”  
他那小巧的乳头比她丰满的乳房要敏感许多，叫吉安娜莫名有些妒忌。她用舌头逗弄一边，同时用指甲掐揉另一边。她观察着男精的表情，从冷淡，到故作镇静，到被欲望支配的每个细节。她每次都要享受这一过程，乐此不彼。

这样温柔的前戏，是精叔能接受的极限。  
吉安娜是个好姑娘。他们认识很久了。和大多数女A一样，吉安娜似乎对“性”没有强烈的欲求。这是精叔找上她的原因。  
圣学院将那些未被标记的O拒之门外。为了他的学术他的研究，他需要一个A来标记他。  
也仅仅是标记。

“欺瞒十二神，是会遭报应的。”

吉安娜的确像她承诺过的，除了初夜，她几乎从来不碰他。她只会在他用软糊怪做的自慰棒把自己肏到高潮时，给他咬个标记。

报应来得很快，他的发情期变得频繁了。  
距离上一次发情，只有半个月。他依稀记得上一次，他跪在她的腿间，一边为她口交，一边用手指给自己扩张。  
烈酒的味道令他上瘾。这是他做过的最出格的一次。

回忆叠在高潮中戛然而止。精叔贴在彩绘玻璃上，失控地叫了出来。随即又被吉安娜强势的亲吻堵了回去。  
“嘘，”吉安娜扶着男精的膝盖，将弯曲着的长腿向两侧缓缓顶开。“知道‘恶魔之墙’吗？”  
“听说在南萨的沙漠里有堵特别的墙。他们把人活生生地嵌在里面。”吉安娜欠身朝着男精耳畔低语，顺势加大了推挤的力道。“也不是全都在墙里面。在墙外，他们会留出一部分……”  
说到这里，吉安娜停顿了一下。她松开一只手，向精叔的后穴探去。穴口早就泥泞不堪，随着指尖的戳刺翕动不已。吉安娜轻松地插入一节手指，并在里面转了一圈带出些清液。  
“器官。”他直白地接过那个词，并侧过脸吮掉了她指尖的液体。  
吉安娜笑了。她轻抚过精叔的脸庞。“还有手。”  
于是男精毫不迟疑地伸过手，握住了那根不属于他的，滚烫发硬的东西。

“我觉得像你这样的人，一定很适合那堵墙。”  
“被一群身份不明的家伙轮奸？”  
“你会喜欢的。”  
吉安娜总能看透他。她敏锐地发现了他对药物成瘾、对信息素成瘾、对性成瘾。精叔把脸埋进了吉安娜的长发里。

片刻后，从彩绘玻璃窗边传来一声呢喃。

“……操我。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> *壁穴设定联动了里之金蝶游乐场。里之金蝶具体设定参照《弄猫》I/II
> 
> 鲁加女X男精，可酌情当代餐。是的，码字的时精叔那张脸在我脑子里就是那位于姓NPC


End file.
